


Inked

by TabithaHallows



Series: lalu one shots to fill the emptiness in my soul [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows
Summary: Lucy has wanted a tattoo for quite while now. She has the money, she has the design but now she needs some advice and only one person comes to mind.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all, so this is my first ever published Fairy Tail fic! It's a one shot, meaning this is the only chapter, sorry if y'all wanted more but please enjoy regardless! This was kinda out of my area of expertise of constructve feed back is most welcome!
> 
> And most importantly, I got the idea for this fic thanks to this prompt by Tumblr user, love-me-a-good-prompt:  
> Imagine Person A is really nervous about getting their first tattoo so they ask Person B to come with them and hold their hand

Lucy unfolded the piece of paper in her hands for the third time since she'd left her apartment. She wasn't sure why, but it felt good to keep her hands occupied.

She studied the paper, biting her lip. If all went well that day, the drawing she was looking at would be permanently inked into her skin.

She tried to think back to when she'd first thought she would like to have a tattoo of her own. She was sure that it had been not long after she'd run away from home. She'd been sitting at a table in a tavern, absentmindedly eating while reading the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. A serving woman had approached her, not the same who had taken her order and brought her meal. The woman asked if Lucy needed anything else and Lucy had been too distracted by the colourful illustration marring the woman's skin.

Stretching from shoulder to shoulder, over the woman's collar bones, was a line of floral vinery. Each flower was intricate in its individuality and brightly coloured. Lucy was certain she'd never seen anything so beautiful. And she was also certain that she had been staring for far too long.

Lucy apologized, flushing bright red as she quickly explained herself in her embarrassment.

Luckily for her, the woman realized that Lucy was looking at her tattoo and not gawking at her low neckline. She just laughed and explained that she was used to it and introduced herself as Freya.

Lucy introduced herself in turn and couldn't help but give in to her curiosity. Growing up confined in high society, she'd never seen anything like this before. She'd know what tattoos were, of course, but hadn't given them much thought.

Freya, still mid shift, offered to tell Lucy anything she liked if she was willing to stay until her break rolled around.

Lucy had been planning to leave the small town she'd been passing through once she'd finished her meal, but this new discovery was far too precious to ignore. In her time since leaving her home, the pretty birdcage she'd been raised in, she'd seen she far share of fascinating and strange things and yet she found this to be the most fascinating yet.

So, she'd waited until Freya's break and then the two sat down and let Lucy gush to her heart's content, for Freya didn't just have a beautiful garden painted across her chest, but peacock on her forearm that had been hidden by her sleeve and her deceased grandmother's name at her wrist.

Lucy sat, enraptured as Freya explained that many people bore tattoos that had great meaning to them, like her grandmother's name, but that also many people simply got tattoos because they liked them, like her colourful and peacock.

Freya told Lucy all about her process, how she had an artist friend who'd sat with her for hours smoothing out every single detail before they'd even selected a tattoo parlour. She told her about her tattooist, jolly a middle-aged man named Victor who was covered from head to toe in ink. She told her about the pain, and what had hurt the most. She'd taken care to explain that it was different for everyone. Victor had said that he'd even had clients fall asleep while he worked while others cried and whimpered the until time.

If Lucy was being honest, the thought of the pain was definitely something of a deterrent.

Freya had pointed out that if she wasn't willing to sit through the pain, then it was a good sign that she wasn't prepared for the life long commitment that was a tattoo. Lucy thought that was reasonable.

After having met Freya, Lucy started to noticed tattoos everywhere she went. She'd seen plenty of flowers and hearts and birds and all kinds of creatures inked into peoples skin. Some tattoos didn't even have a recognisable form and were simply a strategic twisting of lines at varying thicknesses. Lucy thought they were all beautiful and soon enough came to long to have her own piece of art. Unfortunately, her money situation didn't allow that.

Time passed, she met Natsu and Happy and got tangled in the havoc that became her new family. In the new rhythm of her life, missions, rent, scream at Natsu and Happy, save the world, she'd almost completely forgotten about her want of a tattoo. After that, it was simply a matter of scraping the money together, bit by tiny bit.

It was a long, long time before she thought she had anywhere even close to enough. Then she had to think of a design and placing and where she would even get this tattoo done. She remembered Freya telling her about her own process and was excited to start her own. Then, of course, she remembered how little she really now about tattoos. What Freya had told her over a half hour period probably wasn't all there was to know, she'd realized.

Lucy had been sitting in the Guild Hall, picking at her food as she thought of this when a figure caught her eye.

Laxus Dreyar had isolated himself in the Guilds Masters office for the last three days, desperately working to complete the piles of paperwork his grandfather had left him when he'd left for the Guild Masters Conference. This was one of the rare times when he would appear, looking tired and beyond pissed off. He'd stomp down the stairs, order some kind of food or beverage and stomp back up again.

Lucy couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty, after all, half the paperwork he was working through were probably on the behalf of Team Natsu's penchant to destroy things. In her defence, she was certainly the least destructive of them all. But upon seeing Laxus, she'd remembered something else. Laxus had a tattoo, one that almost curled around his guild mark.

An idea sparked in her head. She tried to place another friend or acquaintance that had a tattoo themselves but was pulling a blank. Laxus was the only person she had immediate access to. Even then she found herself waiting a while. She doubted she'd get any kind of assistance from him while he was ready to string up every member of Team Natsu.

So, she while she waited for Makarov to return and release Laxus from his duties, she worked on splitting up her team just for the time being.

She sent Loki off on a job with Gray and then Natsu and Happy off on a job with Wendy and Carla. Erza, on the other hand, wasn't exactly someone she could manipulate, subtly or otherwise. Instead, Lucy spoke to Cana who managed to rope Erza into a job with her and Juvia.

With everything set in place, Lucy was practically itching to finally get her tattoo. That's what had her nervously stepping into the Guild Hall that day.

Team Natsu was currently scattered across Fiore which meant the guild was actually somewhat quiet. Sure, Macao and Wakaba were drunkenly arguing and Gajeel and Elfman were engaging in an arm wrestling competition, almost breaking the table in the process, but this was really as quiet as Fairy Tail got.

Lucy approached the bar, waving to Levy as she passed, the small girl taking but a second to glance up from the book she was reading to do the same.

Lucy spotted Makarov on the floor just before the bar, dead asleep and snoring loudly.

"Slow day, Mira?" Lucy asked as she stepped over the Guild Masters sleeping form.

"I guess that's what happens when you take Natsu and Gray out of the equation." Mira laughed, leaning her elbows on the bar. "Although I must admit I kind of miss the noise."

"Speak for yourself." Lucy snorted and then remember why she was there in the first place. "Hey, Mira?"

"Hmm?" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Does Laxus happen to be around today?"

"Laxus?" Mira frowned. "Yes, he was actually down here at the bar a few minutes ago, but then he started complaining that the others were getting too loud and he retreated upstairs."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled, half turned when away Mira spoke again.

"Any particular reason why you're looking for him?" The girl's eyes lit up in a way that Lucy didn't trust at all.

"Ah, no. No particular reason." Lucy laughed awkwardly. "But I'm sure you'll concoct some kind of scandalous gossip out of this regardless."

"Scandalous gossip? Who me?" Mira giggled innocently.

"Goodbye, Mira." Lucy rolled her eyes amusedly and headed for the stairs to the second floor.

Lucy loved Mira to death, but she did have a way of romanticizing even basic encounters between people. She could only imagine what Mira would think if Lucy had told her that she was going to Laxus to talk about getting her first tattoo. Give it a day and the entirety of Magnolia would think that she and Laxus were getting tattoos in the place of promise rings or something. It was certainly the kind of thing Mira would eat right up.

The second floor led to a landing with a row of doors on the left and another seating area like down in the main hall. She spotted Laxus sitting with her back to her, sound pods in, leaning his elbows on the table, head in his hands.

Well, here goes nothing, she thought to herself, subconsciously touching the place where the folded paper was sitting in her pocket.

She was debating whether or not to tap the wizard on the shoulder or sit across from him when he himself turned to look at her.

She immediately felt like she'd been caught red-handed performing some nefarious deed.

"Uh. Hi." Lucy squeaked out lamely.

Laxus alone, without all the lightning and rage, still cut a fairly intimidating image. Stern-faced and muscular.

Laxus pulled the sound pods from his ears with a frown.

"What was that, Blondie?" He asked gruffly.

"I said hi." She grumbled. "And my names not Blondie."

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Laxus scoffed dismissively. "There a reason you're trying sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking!" Lucy objected tersely.

"Then what were you doing?" Laxus arched a thick brow at her.

"Well, I...uh..." Lucy was annoyed to find that her words seemed to have completely escaped her.

"Well, what?" Laxus pressed.

"You, uh, you...have a tattoo." She managed to force out.

Both Laxus's brows shot up.

"Yes, thank you, I'm aware of that."

"There's no need to be sarcastic." Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about my tattoo?" Laxus continued, almost seeming pleased with himself for reasons Lucy couldn't discern.

"I wanted your advice actually." Lucy suddenly felt somewhat shy despite her annoyance. "About tattoos."

"You want a tattoo?" Laxus voice changed for a moment, straying from its usually indifferent arrogance to legitimate surprise.

"Yes." Lucy pursed her lips. "What's so strange about that?"

"Nothing." Laxus shrugged. "You just don't seem like the kind of girl who'd be interested in them."

"Well, I am," Said Lucy firmly. "Look, you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I just thought I might as well ask since you have a tattoo, but if you're too busy with whatever the hell it is you're doing up here then-"

"Don't go putting words in my damned mouth, Blondie." Laxus snapped at her harshly and Lucy gave a little squeak.

She wasn't particularly frightened but she was certainly startled by the sudden bite in his voice.

Laxus's gaze seemed to immediately soften when he realized he'd given her a scare. He sighed and pulled a hand back through his spikey hair.

"What was it you want to ask?"

Lucy blinked. After he'd snapped at her like that, she'd fully expected to be turned away. Instead, she smiled.

"Well, for starters. I don't know where any tattoo parlours are or if they are any in the area at all." She explained. "Money might be an issue too. I know tattoos aren't exactly cheap so I've been saving up for a while, but I don't really know how the pricing system works."

"Do you at least know what you want to get?" Laxus arched a brow at her questioningly.

"Yes, actually." Lucy pulled the folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm not exactly an artist myself, but this is what I had had in mind."

Laxus took the paper and unfolded it. He looked down at the drawing, his face unreadable.

Lucy's original idea had been a key and she honestly hadn't strayed far from that. For her, her keys weren't just representative of her spirits but also of her mother. She toyed around with a lot of designs, as was evident in the paper. Eventually, she had settled on a star design. It might have been a little cliche when it came to the topic of celestial spirits, but she knew there wouldn't be anyone out there who had that tattoo. It would be unique to her and her alone.

"Not bad." Laxus finally said after a long silence, handing the paper back to her.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled lightly.

"There happens to be only one tattoo joint in Magnolia." Laxus cleared his throat. "Luckily, for you, they're good. It's the same place I got mine."

"That's great." Lucy folded the paper and placed it back in her pocket. "What's the address?"

"Well, I've actually been thinking of going back myself, you know, to get some work done." Laxus's voice was that same indifferent drone but he wasn't looking at her when he spoke. Lucy found that odd since he was usually such a direct person.

"Are you...offering to take me yourself?" Lucy tilted her head questioningly. "What about work?"

"Finished." Laxus shrugged. "At least until those idiot friends of yours get back."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded resignedly. "Can't disagree with you there."

"Tomorrow then?" Asked Laxus.

"Wait, really? Tomorrow?"

"That a problem?"

"No!" Lucy said, quickly. "Not a problem at all."

"Good. I'll meet you here at nine tomorrow morning, then?"

"Sure thing!" Lucy beamed excitedly.

She was one step closer to getting what she'd wanted for so long.

~~~

Lucy had met Laxus at nine just like they'd agreed upon. Mira had immediately made a stir and no amount of glaring from either blond would quell her giggles. They silently decided to deal with her later and were on their way.

As they walk, Laxus warned Lucy of the pain and in a tone a little too arrogant for Lucy's liking.

"I know it'll hurt." She rolled her eyes heavily. "And it's not like I haven't experienced pain before."

"I'm sure you have, Blondie." Laxus didn't seem completely convinced despite her confidence. "But just because you can take a beating doesn't mean you can sit perfectly still while your skin is repeated stabbed by dozens of needles."

"Are you trying to freak me out or something?" Lucy leered up at him.

"No." He snorted as though the very idea was ridiculous. "I just don't want you to bitch later about the pain."

"Well, I'm perfectly willing to put up with some pain if I get my tattoo out of it." Lucy turned her nose up at him. "I'm sure I'll be just fine, Sparky."

"Excuse me?" Laxus bristled.

Lucy swallowed, realizing she had said that out loud.

"If you get to give me a stupid nickname lacking in originality and creativity then so do I." Lucy refused to look at him from pure nervousness, crossing her arms over her chest and setting her face sternly. "So, Sparky it is. Deal with it."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Laxus spoke.

"Anyone ever tells you that you're cute when you're bitter?"

"What?" Lucy's gaze snapped to him.

"What?" Laxus balked like he hadn't realized what he'd said not two seconds before. "Look. Were here."

He gestured to the storefront before them, painted neon green and pink.

Lucy was still frozen, trying to figure out if she had heard him correctly.

"Oi, Blondie." Laxus arched a brow at her expectantly, holding the door open. "You coming or what?"

"Oh, right." Lucy nodded, quickly following.

Had Laxus seriously just call her cute? Was she hearing things? As bizarre as that possibility was, the idea of her first tattoo was far more interesting to her at the moment.

"Ah, Laxus!" The beautiful dark-haired woman standing at the blue polished counter waved to them. "Didn't know when we'd be seeing you again. Who's the pretty girl?"

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced herself before Laxus had the chance to, offering the woman her hand.

"Awe, aren't you polite." The woman cooed, taking Lucy's hand, green eyes glittering. "I'm Mitsuka but you can just call me Mitsu, darling."

Lucy barely caught the woman's name, distracted by the letters scrawled on her knuckles aptly spelling out something Lucy had been taught never to say as a child.

"You like?" Mitsu chuckled when she caught what Lucy was looking at. She held up her other hand to reveal the word 'you' spelt across the three middle knuckles. "Makes the beatings I give cat callers all the more special I reckon."

Lucy decided that she liked Mitsu.

"So." Mitsu clapped her hands together. "What can I do you for?"

"Lucy needs a quote." Said Laxus.

"Brilliant." Mitsu nodded, looking back to Lucy. "You know what you want, darling?"

"Yes." Lucy took out the paper from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Nice." Mitsu grinned. "This the size you want it?"

"Yes." Lucy nodded. "Unless you think it should be bigger or smaller?"

"Nah, it's your tattoo, darl," Mitsu said dismissively. "I don't see any problems with the current size myself. Where were you wanting it?"

"My hip." Lucy gestured to her right hip where her keys already sat.

"Hmm, this is your first, isn't it?" Mitsu asked.

"Uh, yes." Lucy glanced at her feet. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, it just so happens that the hips are one of the most painful places to get a tat." Mitsu shrugged. "It might be a little much for a first timer. Of course, if you're set on the placement then we have no problem doing it."

"I suppose I never imagined getting it anywhere else." Lucy blinked, trying not to be disheartened.

"I say go for it." Said Laxus. "You said you could take the pain after all."

"Are you saying that because you think I can't?" Lucy shot him a droll look.

"Now, would I do that?"

"Most likely, yeah."

"Remember it's your tattoo," Mitsu spoke up again. "Your body, your money."

"I guess I'm going with hip then." Lucy smiled.

"Alrighty, darling." Mitsu nodded, writing something down on the pad in front of her. "It'd probably only been an hour session, hour and a half if you have to take a fair amount of breaks. This would be close to the price you're looking at."

Mitsu handed Lucy the pad.

As Lucy had already known, it was expensive, but she was happy to find that she was had saved more than enough.

"Looks good to me." Lucy smiled.

"Great!" Said Mitsu, flicking through a thick book beside her. "Now, we've got to set you up with an appointment. The earliest I've got is one pm this afternoon unless you need something later?"

"One is fine," Laxus interjected.

"I wasn't asking you." Mitsu stuck her tongue out at him.

"One will do just fine." Lucy laughed.

"Alrighty then, I have you in for one, see you then!"

It wasn't until Lucy stepped out of the shop that she noticed something.

"Hey, didn't you say that you needed to do something?" Lucy peered up at Laxus.

"I did," Laxus answered gruffly. "Mitsu throws a fit if I don't visit every so often."

"Oh." Lucy nodded. "Okay, then. Well, thanks anyway. For coming with me."

"I'll meet you back here at one?"

"Hmm?" Lucy frowned. "You want to come to my appointment?"

"Do you want me not to come?" Laxus challenged.

"What? No." Lucy blinked, somewhat confused. "I asked why you wanted me too."

"Do I need a reason? I thought you wanted my help?" Laxus arched a brow at her.

"I asked for your advice, yes but-"

"Then I'll see you at one," Laxus said dismissively, already walking away.

Lucy stared after him, thoroughly confused as to what had just transpired.

Had he really joined her just too see Mitsu? Lucy thought that the two didn't seem as though they were close enough for that kind of thing and Mitsu certainly hadn't given Laxus any special kind of attention. And why did he wanted to come to her appointment as well? Lucy thought that he must have had something more important to do. Then a realisation hit her. Mitsu was very pretty. And very interesting. Could Laxus possibly have some kind of crush on her, Lucy thought? The longer she thought about it, the more it made sense. That must of been why he was so final about coming back with her.

At this point, Lucy was very certain that she was being used as an excuse so Laxus could see his crush. She might have been annoyed if it wasn't also kind of cute. Big, strong, scary Laxus, pinning over the chipper, pretty, tattooist. Lucy almost wished she could run straight to Mira with this but decided that wouldn't be fair to either Laxus or Mitsu.

If she was to be a silent observer so be it.

~~~

Lucy had gone home, taken a bath in peace and tidied up. She intended to fully relish this opportunity. It was rare all of Team Natsu was out on missons without her. She was actually a little annoyed to find the quiet unsettling. Usually, around now, Natsu would climb through her window followed by Happy. Gray would be yelling at him for doing so, tackling him through that same window. Then Erza would come in through the door, without knocking of course, and scold all three of them for their behaviour. Then they would proceed to rummage through her things like they owned the place.

The more she thought about it, the less she found the quiet unsettling.

She summoned Plue and took a nap before heading out again.

It was still somewhat early to head to the tattoo parlour so she loitered about her favourite book store, desperately trying to convince herself that she didn't need to buy any new ones considering the large pile sitting under her bed utterly unread.

Time rolled on and soon enough she was heading across town for the tattoo parlour.

It was still twenty to one so Lucy was surprised to see Laxus standing outside the entry, arms crossed in that forever intimidating stance.

Why is he here so early? Lucy asked herself. Then she remembered her little discovery and couldn't keep the grin from her face. Lucy was admittedly a bit of a romantic at heart.

"Hey, Laxus." She waved as she approached. "You didn't have to wait outside, you know. You could have gone in, talked to Mitsu."

"No, thank you," Laxus grunted. "She exhausts me almost as much as that fire eating idiot."

"Oh." Lucy hadn't been expecting that. "Fair enough."

Then he doesn't like her? Lucy thought. Why does he have to be so hard too read?

"Come on, Blondie." Laxus nodded. He held open the door for her.

"Thanks, Sparky." She smiled as she passed under his arm. He was quite ridiculously tall.

"Oh! You're here early!"

Lucy could hardly make out what Mitsu was saying as she had a doughnut jammed in-between her teeth.

"Don't be disgusting." Laxus curled a lip at her.

Mitsu just waved him off and finished her snack.

"So, how you feeling, Lucy?" Mitsu grinned. "Nervous at all?"

"Nope!" Lucy gave her a thumbs up. "I've been waiting for this for ages."

"Awe, you are seriously so adorable." Mitsu gushed, wiping pink icing from her face. "Well, as I said, you're a little early and the artist who's going to be taking you is on break for about the next five minutes, so this is for you."

Mitsu handed Lucy several forms and a pen.

"Just fill these out and hang tight." Mitsu headed for the door behind the counter. "Call out if you need anything."

"Great." Lucy was practically vibrating with excitement. She couldn't wait to have her tattoo and it made her wonder if Freya would still be working in that same bar. If she could, Lucy would of love to show her what came of their interaction.

Lucy got to work at the forms, filling in her name and address.

"You're allowed to be nervous, you know," Laxus spoke up gruffly.

"Yeah, I know but I'm too excited right now to be nervous." Lucy had to stop and think for a moment when the got to the section about her medical history.

"What made you want to get a tattoo in the first place?"

Lucy blinked, surprised by his inquiry.

"Oh, well it was a while ago. Not long after I first left home." Lucy explained. "I was passing through this little town and meet this barmaid named Freya. She had the most beautiful chest piece. It's still one of the best things I've ever seen."

"And you've wanted some ink of your own ever since?"

"Yup." Lucy beamed. "What? Did you think this was just a snap decision? I've been saving up for this for almost a year now. Of course, I would have had the money sooner if I wasn't always having to repair my apartment."

"Maybe don't let the morons in then?"

"You seriously think I've got a choice? They just swoop in and take over before I even know what's happening! If I tell Natsu to get out then Erza and Gray are already in and then the second I turn my back, Natsu and Happy are eating all my food!"

"Sounds like an infestation." Laxus sneered.

"Yeah, like rats but harder to get rid of." Lucy scoffed.

"Lucy~" Mitsu appeared again, this time with a young man. He some kind of abstract skeletal piece on his left forearm and what looked a bear on the side of neck, creepy up under his chin. "This is Carin, he's going to be doing your tattoo today."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy handed the forms back to Mitsu and offered the man her hand.

"Same to you." The man shook her hand shortly and nodded to the door half open behind him. "Let's go in then."

Lucy followed and Mitsu nudged Laxus forward.

"Come on, now. You too." She giggled. "You can't send her in alone for her first time."

"Do not make this dirty."

"I would never do anything of the sort!"

Lucy held back her laughter.

Carin lead then to his station. A long chair was set in the middle of the room beside a table holding what Lucy assumed was the tattooing instruments themselves.

She found herself ogling the many photos and drawings on the wall, wondering if they all belonged to Carin.

The small wasn't overly large and so they wouldn't have been able to fit another person comfortably. Laxus sat in a chair in the corner, not looking entirely comfortable.

The next process was practically a blur to her as she could feel the nervousness settling deep in the pit of her stomach. She tried her best to ignore it.

She and Carin discussed the placing and she was again warned about the pain. Lucy insisted that there was no other place she wanted it. After all, it was rather meaningful to have the tattoo in the same place where her keys sat.

Carin relented easily enough, he said if she really wanted it, then that's what she should be getting.

He took her drawing and disappeared from the room for a few minutes, reappearing with another copy.

Then came the awkward bit. This, Lucy, had not fully anticipated. She had to tug down her shorts and the band of her underwear so that Carin would have a clear workspace. Luckily for her, her shorts already sat low on her hips so there wasn't much embarrassing tugging to happen.

Carin then instructed her to lie on her back.

She was almost waiting for Laxus to make some kind of offensive remark but was pleasantly surprised that he kept completely quiet. Lucy was beginning to see that spending an extended period of time with Laxus was full of surprises.

Lucy's hip was wiped down with an antiseptic that tinged her skin a funny colour and then when they were both happy with the placement, Carin's copy of Lucy's drawing was transferred to her skin.

Carin let her hear the loud buzz of the tattoo gun before he started so Lucy wouldn't be startled by it and then told her to take a deep breath.

The first stab of the needles made her bite down on her bottom lip and Carin had to remind her to breathe out.

This most certainly hurt alot. Now, Lucy had experienced all different kinds of pain due to her work. She'd been kicked, punched, burned, frozen, half drowned, choked, electrocuted and even just tortured in general. This pain was still definitely up there though although she couldn't the place the exact spot.

Carin assured her she was doing great and not to forget to breathe.

When the line work over, he let her take a quick break.

"Told you I could take it." Lucy looked over at Laxus smugly.

"He's not done yet." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on." Lucy pouted. "Just admit that I'm doing well."

"You actually are doing very well considering the placement," Carin added absently.

"Thank you!" Lucy looked at Laxus pointedly.

He rolled his eyes again.

The shading had been much worse. It didn't help that Lucy had insisted that the key be gold. Both Mitsu and Carin had warned her that yellow could be a tricky colour. It usually depended on the skin and some peoples wouldn't take it at all. Lucy hoped that wouldn't be the case with her.

Carin really had to get in there, trying to pack in as much vibrancy as possible. It's when he had to continuously go over the same spot again and again that Lucy started to break.

"You can take a break if you need." Carin reminded her.

Lucy shook her hand, clenching her fist so hard her entire arm was shaking.

"Don't be stubborn, Blondie," Laxus interjected.

"I'm not." Lucy glared at him.

Carin went over that same tender spot right on the peak of her hip bone and Lucy couldn't hide and squeak that escape her.

"Take a minute." Said Carin.

"No, no." Lucy shook her head again. "Keep going. I can take it."

"You sure?" Carin arched a brow at her.

"Just take a damn break, Lucy." Laxus sighed.

"Excuse me?" A sudden jolt of confidence ran though Lucy. "I don't recall allowing you to make my decisions for me."

"I'm just trying to help," Laxus growled. "No need to bite my damn head off."

"Then shut up and just...I don't know...hold my hand or something." Lucy frowned, not entirely certain where that came from.

"Seriously?" Laxus grumbled, face unreadable.

"You said you want to help me, didn't you?" Lucy arched a brow at him. "Well, I could use some support and instead of a scolding."

"Fine." Laxus sighed, holding out his large hand to her.

Lucy again was surprised that Laxus had caved so easily.

"Ready to go again?" Carin spoke up.

Lucy had almost forgotten he was there.

Lucy reached out her hand and clutched Laxus's. Her so much smaller compared to his.

"I'm ready." Lucy swallowed and Carin started again.

Lucy immediately tightened her grip but Laxus hardly seemed to notice. That was the one thing that wasn't surprising her today. Lucy doubted she'd ever have the raw physical strength that Laxus did.

Carin went over that spot again and Lucy bit back and a whimper. Instead, she focused on Laxus's hand and the way it completely enveloped hers.

She could feel every callous on his hand and the way it brushed against her own. She assumed that he was from training see how his magic and type of fighting didn't particularly call for use of his hands. Lucy, however, bore the hardened skin from hours of whip practice and writing. It reminded her of how much had changed in her life. If she had never left home, then she never would have gotten callous like that. And she certainly wouldn't be getting a tattoo.

His hand was so warm she could hardly think of anything else. She was so aware of the way his thumb pressed into her palm for a minute she through his hand was all that existed in her world.

A stinging pain on her hip half pulled her from her stupor. Laxus's fingers tightened around hers and she squeezed back, holding her breath as Carin finished the section he was continuously working over.

Even when the pain dulled again, Lucy didn't pull her hand from Laxus's. It was nice, holding his hand. She knew that thought alone should have meant more to her but she far more focused getting through her tattoo and the feel of Laxus's hand. She'd have plenty of time to freak out when they were done. Which, as it turns out, came much sooner then she thought it would.

"Alright, Lucy." Carin wiped at the blood beading on her skin. "All done."

"Wait, really?" Lucy blinked.

"Yep." Carin gave her a smile. "We'll clean you off, wrap you up and then give you all the instructions you need to keep her tatt in good condition."

"Awesome." Lucy grinned, looking down at her hip, currently a mess of ink and blood.

She couldn't wait to see it when it was all healed up.

"And, um." Carin cleared his voice. "That means you guys can stop holding hands now."

"Oh." Lucy looked over at Laxus, immediately flushing bright red and pulling her hand to her chest. "Sorry

"No problem," Laxus muttered, not meeting her eyes.

~~~

Lucy signed her name on the dotted line of the cheque. It was official. She had a tattoo.

"How'd you fair, darling?" Asked Mitsu.

"I think I did pretty well!" Lucy beamed. "Even Carin said I handle it well considering the placement."

"Well, if you can handle the hip that well then easier places shouldn't too much of a hassle for you." Mitsu smiled at her. "Thinking of getting another one?"

"That'd be awesome." Lucy could barely stand still. "Of course, I'd have to save up again and I have no clue what I'd get but I can't imagine stopping here."

"Ah, yes." Mitsu nodded. "It's an addiction to be sure. I'm getting a pair of eyes on my upper back next week. You can come and sit with me if you want. We could go through some of the artist's portfolios after and see if anything catches your eyes."

"Seriously? I'd love that!"

"Sorry, Laxus." Mitsu threw an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Girls only I'm afraid."

"Oh, how shall I ever recover?" Laxus said with a deadpanned stare.

"Guess you'll just have to bleed out and die." Mitsu shrugged indifferently.

"Only if it'll get me away from you." Laxus snorted.

Lucy laughed at that.

Then the front door opened and a middle-aged man stepped in.

"Oh, duty calls!" Mitsu gave Lucy a wink and headed over to the customer.

"Shall we get going, Sparky?" Lucy gestured to the door.

"The quicker I get away from her the better," Laxus grumbled.

"She's really not that bad." Lucy shook her head at him as they stepped out into the step. "I mean, in comparison to everyone back at the guild..."

"That's hardly a fair comparison considering Mitsu's normal person and the others are completely nuts." Laxus scoffed.

"Hmm. Yeah." Lucy hummed. "As much as I'd like to defend them, you're kind of completely right."

"I'm aware."

"Ego much?" Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "So, uh. Thanks, by the way. You know, for the advice and coming with me and everything."

"Wasn't a big deal." Laxus shrugged indifferently. "Got me out of that madhouse for a while."

"Yeah, but you could have just taken a job if you really wanted to get away that bad. You didn't have to help me, but you did anyway and I really appreciate that."

"I get it, Blondie. You're grateful." Laxus grumbled under his breath.

"Well, excuse me for being polite." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "And I was going to invite you to dinner to thank you but if you're gonna give me that kind of attitude you can get stuffed."

"Dinner?" Laxus blinked.

"No, no." Lucy waved him off. "Forget I said anything."

"Hey." Laxus frowned. "Did you just ask me to have dinner with you?"

"I mean, yeah." Lucy's cheeks flushed bright red. "Don't get it twisted! It's to thank you for helping me! I've still got some money left over from saving for my tattoo and I thought I should use it for something special before the others get back and I have to restock, refur.ish and fumigate the entire apartment. You don't have to if you don't want to. I could always take Levy out. We haven't had a girls night in ages."

"Slow down there, Blondie." Laxus held up both large hands. "You never gave me a chance to answer."

"Oh. Then is that a yes?" Lucy tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Sure. I'm down for free food."

"You sound like Natsu." Lucy couldn't control the laughter that escaped her.

"I'm sorry?" Laxus arched a brow at her. "Did you just compare me to freaking Natsu?"

"Oh, come on!" Lucy was still laughing. "I'm down for free food? You could be either Natsu or Happy with a line like that!"

"I'm seriously regretting everything right now." Laxus massaged his brow.

"I'm sure you'll survive, Sparky." Lucy waved him off, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "So, tomorrow night? Is seven alright with you?"

"One condition." Said Laxus.

"Condition?"

"We keep it on the down low. If the guild finds out that we had dinner together, platonically or otherwise-"

"They'll cause a fuss." Lucy nodded. "Got it. No problem. Seven it is then?"

"Tomorrow." Laxus nodded, wearing the bearest hint of a smile.


End file.
